


Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps

by ladielazarus



Category: X-Men
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is similar to another fic I wrote once. It was called “Pretend.” I stole some elements from my own work and expanded on it for longer fic purposes. This is also sort of based on the fic The Things you Tell Yourself to Make Yourself Forget by Alec Wire, and the conversation that Logan and Kurt have.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> This is similar to another fic I wrote once. It was called “Pretend.” I stole some elements from my own work and expanded on it for longer fic purposes. This is also sort of based on the fic The Things you Tell Yourself to Make Yourself Forget by Alec Wire, and the conversation that Logan and Kurt have.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:** |  [home](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=home)  
---|---  
**Current mood:** |   
cold  
**Current music:** | Angels in America  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fanfic](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/fanfic), [fanfic100](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/fanfic100), [pryde/wisdom](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/pryde/wisdom)  
  
  
_**And now for something completely different...**_  
Title: Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps  
Fandom: X-men  
Pairing: Kitty/Kurt, Pryde/Wisdom mentioned  
Rating: PG-13  
Prompt: 082 If  
Beta'd by[](http://lyssie.livejournal.com/profile)[**lyssie**](http://lyssie.livejournal.com/) and [](http://sniperct.livejournal.com/profile)[**sniperct**](http://sniperct.livejournal.com/)  
Fixed by [](http://tathrin.livejournal.com/profile)[**tathrin**](http://tathrin.livejournal.com/) after careful re-reading and deciding that I didn't like it the way it was...

Author's Note: This is similar to another fic I wrote once. It was called “Pretend.” I stole some elements from my own work and expanded on it for longer fic purposes. This is also sort of based on the fic The Things you Tell Yourself to Make Yourself Forget by Alec Wire, and the conversation that Logan and Kurt have.

[Kitty's dress](http://www.annagifts.ca/images/2007/HE09008BK-M.jpg)

  
She wasn't sure what on Earth she thought she was doing here. Logan had said that she needed to get out, but she wasn't sure that this was the best idea.

Everyone was decked out to the nines for the latest of Tony Stark's galas at the Plaza Hotel ballroom,  dressed up to what she generally considered a ridiculous degree. The dress had been purchased somewhere on 5th Avenue the day before, and she felt like it was an absurd amount of money to spend on a dress just for something that she was probably only going to wear that one time. She knew she looked good in it. She wasn't an idiot, after all, and if her relationship with Pete had taught her anything, it's that she could look damn good if given the opportunity.

And there she went again. Thinking about Pete when she should have been doing everything she could to forget about him. Wasn't eight months enough time to stop this mental pattern? She was going to need another four or five gin and tonics before this night was over. The six she'd already had were clearly not going to do it.

The band struck up a latin-infused, tango-like number, and Kitty drained the rest of her drink. She was just preparing to signal a waiter to get another, when a familiar voice spoke up from slightly behind her.

“Care to dance, Katzchen?” Kurt looked good in a tux. He always had. No matter what could be said about the blue-furred ex-team leader, he knew how to dress for an occasion.

“I don't know, Fuzzy.” Kitty sighed, swirling the remnants of her drink in the glass with the ice. “I'm not even entirely sure what I'm doing here, to be honest.”

“You are here, so that that beautiful dress does not go unworn on this fantastic evening.” Kurt smiled, clearly not prepared to take no for an answer. “And I am happy to see that it has not been purchased in vain. You look stunning.”

Kitty laughed, dropping her gaze and blushing slightly. She never did adjust to flattery. Especially not as practiced as that of the amazing Nightcrawler.

“Will it shut you up if I dance?”

“I guarantee nothing.” Once again, gleaming fangs were showcased. “However, I am not going to go away until you dance with me, so you had might as well get it over with, leibechen.”

“Fine.” Kitty sighed again, resignedly, pushing her chair back from the table and following Kurt onto the floor.

Kurt was a talented dancer.His years of idolizing movie stars of old-time Hollywood had seen to that.In fact, his talent for dancing was one of the onl reasons that Kitty had agreed to this dance in the first place. Her vast training on the subject often made dancing with friends annoying. However, with Kurt, that was never a possibility. In fact, Kitty honestly believed that Kurt harbored many such skills that had simply developed as part of his quest to become Cary Grant.

It would have been easy to blame the dance, if she'd thought about it before hand. The intense motion, the way that they were moving so close together and in time to the music. The heightened emotion that music like that could bring out in people. Besides, it happened all the time to people in movies, and with Kurt essentially being a character from a movie, it would have only made sense.

However, they made it through the dance without incident save for the applause and general respect of their fellow dancers. They went from the dance floor to the bar, chuckling, talking and accepting compliments from other guests. In fact, once she was feeling better, Kitty managed to get back out on the floor with Kurt three or four times, and even once with their illustrious host for the evening, who despite his best, and very impressive, efforts, got no further than the dance floor.

Four drinks later, however, in a deserted hallway of the hotel, the general mood had changed drastically.

“Kurt,” Kitty ground the name out between her teeth. Three-fingered hands moved their way across the exposed skin of her back and up her sides, his intention obvious as his lips traced a hot, wet pattern down the column of her throat. He was very, very good at this, but she'd expected no less from the resident womanizer.

“Was?” The question was slightly muffled, coming from somewhere around the vicinity of her right shoulder.

“Kurt, stop.” Given Kurt's conditioning and reputation as a gentleman, she shouldn't have been surprised at the speed of the cessation, but she was. The words were no sooner out of her mouth than Kurt straightened, hands stilling, instantly, their gentle, but insistent exploration, head pulling back in the deserted corridor to stare with bright yellow eyes into her own slightly dilated, brown ones. 

“Was ist los, Katzchen?” He stepped back a pace, giving her space. She sagged slightly against the wall, feeling a bit cold at the loss of contact before remembering that the deprivation had been self-inflicted. She raised a hand to her hair, using the time it took her to smooth it down as a pretext for a moment's silence.

“I--” She stopped, trying to formulate what she was thinking into words. It was much harder than it should have been. Damn her uncooperative hormones and the lack of blood in her alcohol system. “It's just... I don't-- What are we doing, here?”

“Leibechen, I would have thought that obvious by now.” White fangs glinted slightly in the dim light of the corridor, and she could feel, for the firs time The grin faded quickly, however, and his face became one of concern. “Katzchen, I fear that we've both had more than enough to drink, and I may have taken advantage. If you wish to stop--”

“No. That's not what I-- Gah.” Kitty lifted a hand again, this time to her forehead in frustration. “This isn't coming out right. I just... never mind."

"Nein. Was ist?"

"It's nothing, Kurt. Honest." 

"You are certain?"

"Yep." She wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer again, and kissing him, relieved to feel him relax into the kiss without asking any more questions. In reality, it wasn't nothing, but she decided that she'd been doing too much thinking lately.

As soon as the sun streaming through Kurt's window woke her up the next morning, she knew they'd made a massive mistake.  



End file.
